robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't! Walk!
Don't Walk! is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot Monster's walking license is revoked, forcing him to take a test on pedestrian rules. Characters *Robot *Monster *Uncle Kuffley *Ogo *Punch Morley (cameo) *Perry (cameo) Cast Curtis Armstrong as Robot Harland Williams as Monster Nolan North as Uncle Kuffley Jonathan Slavin as Ogo Trivia *Despite his wallking privileges confiscated, Monster could have walked inside his apartment since no cop would be present there to watch him. *Ogo is revealed to be a great dancer in this episode. He states that he uses dancing to suppress his anxiety. *This episode marks Uncle Kuffley's fourth appearance. *This episode marks the third time Perry gets into a car accident. *The goggles Robot gave Monster, pretending they were 'virtual reality goggles', are the same ones Monster had worn in The Blimp. **He had also worn them in Ogo's Friend. *Another bacon-centered food product is mentioned here: bacon bread. *This episode reveals how vital walking is, even going as far as to form a holiday called Pedestrian Awareness Day. **It is stated that a license is required to walk. **It was also notified about the penalty for jaywalking as Uncle Kuffley had told Robot in Spare Robot. *When Monster stated about how dangerous it was to read while walking, it obviously references the 'no texting while driving' policy. *The title card is confusing as it shows Robot being carried by Monster and Ogo, when it's actually Monster who gets carried by Robot. **The chair in the title card is the same one Robot and Monster used to carry Gart in Between Brothers. It was also the same one used during a scene in Model Citizen. *If you look closely at the 'dancing license' Uncle Kuffley awards Monster, it is shown to have no expiration date. (EXPIRES:NEVER) *Also since Monster couldn't walk it is weird that Monster is carrying Robot. Quotes Robot: Wait! How's he supposed to get around untill then?! Uncle Kuffley: Oh, yeah? That's the boot! (after returning from pedestrian school) Robot: (grunting as he carries Monster into their apartment) Monster, what are you so worried about? It's a walking test. It's just left-right-left-right. Monster: I know, but I always choke during test. I'll start asking myself: is it left-right-left-right? Or right-left-right-left? Robot: That's the same thing! Ogo: Hey, fellas!'' (emerges from behind pipe)'' I couldn't help overhearing that Monster has a problem. Robot: Ogo, not now. Ogo: Oh, sure, Robot, understood. (after a few moments) How about now? Robot: Let me guess, you have some advice you think will help Monster. Ogo: Wow, we are so connected. Now, this may surprise, but I'm not always the cool cucumber I appear to be. Sometimes, even I get nervous. Robot: Is there a point to this? Ogo: And when I get nervous, you know what I do? I dance! Dancing is nature's stress-reliever! (after having finally 'danced' Ogo right out of their apartment, Robot closing the door behind him) Robot: We really need to start locking that door. Gallery Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.51.54 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.52.06 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.52.21 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.53.05 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.53.21 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.53.31 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-11 at 10.12.15 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.53.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.53.59 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.54.09 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.54.59 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.54.19 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.54.30 AM.png Screen shot 2012-09-17 at 10.54.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.55.10 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-17 at 7.49.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 6.50.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-14 at 10.33.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.55.32 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-17 at 7.44.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.55.46 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.56.00 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.56.23 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.56.53 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.57.13 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.57.38 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.57.59 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.58.46 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.59.12 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.59.27 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.59.41 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.59.57 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 11.00.09 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 11.00.23 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 11.00.41 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 11.01.02 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 11.01.19 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 11.01.33 AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster Category:Episodes focusing on Monster